Mejor de lo que crees
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: [Hogwarts AU] Mabel recorre los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando a su hermano cuando escucha a alguien llorar. "¿Pacifica?"


Imagen de la portada: arrival- layne. deviantart art/ Sad- Babs- 540594514

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls le pertenece al maravilloso Alex Hirsch y Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Era la primer noche para los nuevos estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos a la hora en que el sombrero seleccionador sorteara las casas.

Entre los estudiantes estaba Pacifica Northwest, la futura heredera de la familia pura sangre Northwest, una familia donde todos habían pertenecido orgullosamente a la casa de la serpiente.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar por lista.

—Candy Chiu— mencionó para que luego el sombrero exclamara— ¡Gryffindor!

Aburrida de tanta espera, Pacifica se dedicó a observar a los demás. Le llamó la atención un par de gemelos, uno era un chico que parecía al borde del pánico y la otra una chica que le decía palabras alentadoras.

—Grenda — segundos después se escuchó un "¡Gryffindor!" del sombrero.

La fila se iba acortando y estaba llegando su turno. Pacífica sintió la miradas de algunos estudiantes sobre ella, como era de esperarse. Su familia era una de las más importantes y famosas del mundo mágico, conocidos por su poder, dinero y pureza en la sangre. Aunque no todas las personas opinaban igual. Habían rumores unos peores que otros. Sus padres le repetían que no hiciera caso, tenían envidia de su dinero y por eso los sangre sucia inventaban rumores.

—Pacifica Northwest — un murmullo general se expandió por el Gran Comedor.

"¿Esa es...?"

"Irá a Slytherin, seguro"

"Igual que sus padres"

Pacifica se acercó a la silla con la barbilla bien en alto, orgullosa de lo que era. Le colocaron el sombrero. Desde ahí podia ver todo el salón con las miradas fijas en ella.

 _"Mmm, ya veo."_ Una voz apareció en su cabeza. " _Hay orgullo pero veo mucha valentía en tu corazón y disposición para ayudar a otros."_

Exact-, espera... **¿qué?**

 _"Podrías_ _ir a Gryffindor."_

No, no debería ser así. Era una Northwest, pertenecía a Slytherin. No a una casa plagada de mestizos y sangre sucias. Una casa donde daban su vida por otros. ¿Quería algo así?

Miró la bandera de los Gryffindor, roja y dorada, un león con sus garras afuera dispuesto a luchar en todo momento. Pelear para defender lo que creía correcto sin importar las consecuencias.

 _¿De verdad quería ser así?_

—¡Gryffindor!— a esta palabra le siguió un silencio sepulcral.

 _Al parecer, sí._

Fue a sentarse con la frente en alto ignorando el hecho de que cientos de personas no despegaban su vista de ella.

McGonagall retomó la lista aclarándose la garganta ignorando la cara de estupefacción de muchos.

Mientras tanto Pacifica no dejaba de preguntarse sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo? Revelarse contra toda una generación de Northwest y sus padres. Cuando ellos se enteraran... no, no quería ni imaginarse.

—¡Ravenclaw!— el gemelo que no había parado de sudar durante todo ese rato se levantó aliviado dirigiéndose a la mesa de su casa.

—Mabel Pines— ahora era el turno de su gemela — ¡Gryffindor! — la chica se levantó dando saltitos, saludó a su hermano agitando ambos brazos (avergonzandolo de paso) y fue a sentarse al lado de Pacifica.

—¡Hola, me llamo Mabel!— saludó con una amplia sonrisa dejando ver todos sus dientes, que al parecer tenían ¿plata?*

Hizo una mueca —Pacifica— contestó cortante. A Mabel no pareció importarle y al ver a Candy y Grenda, de quien se había hecho amiga en el tren, comenzó a conversar animadamente con ellas y de vez en cuando soltaban chillidos que aturdían a más de uno en la mesa. Iba a ser una laaaaarga noche.

Mejor dicho año, porque de ahora en adelante las cuatro iban a ser compañeras de cuarto. La rubia no podía estar más _emocionada_ -notese el sarcasmo-.

* * *

Pasó un mes y algunos no parecían acostumbrarse al hecho de que Pacifica fuera una Gryffindor. Susurraban a sus espaldas e incluso inventaron rumores, como si lo anteriores no fueran suficientes.

El problema fue cuando le llegó una carta de sus padres, no una carta vociferadora como temía, una que estaba bien sellada y sólo Pacifica podía abrirla.

Ya se imaginaba lo que decía, no debió romper con una tradición, ni desobedecerlos, etc. Lo que no terminó de entender era porque le daban tanta importancia, además la carta estaba escrita como si estuvieran ¿asustados? ¿Porque lo estarían?

La respuesta le llegó una tarde en una discusión con una chica que le gritó:

—¡Te crees mejor que nosotros, pero tu familia es una farsa! Son unos asesinos, mentirosos, traidores— y ahí iba de vuelta, como si no hubiera escuchado esas estupideces antes. Soltó un bufido aburrida y se dio la vuelta cuando de pronto. —...y unos **mortífagos** , merecen estar Azkaban pudriéndose por ayudar al Señor Tenebroso!

Se detuvo en seco.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar, por eso sus padres no mencionaban nada relacionado a la época oscura, siempre remarcaban que los sangre pura tenían mas importancia que los demás, incluso algunas veces los escuchó defender los ideales del que no debe ser nombrado cuando creían que ella no estaba presente, y cuando su padre se quedaba mirando su antebrazo pensativo... **no**.

— ¡Señorita Tyburn! — McGonagall apareció al escuchar sobre una posible pelea entre dos estudiantes— ¡No debe acusar a otra estudiante de tal atrocidad! — iba a reprender a Pacifica pero esta ya había salido corriendo.

* * *

Mabel recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando a Dipper. El lugar estaba casi desierto ya que afuera hacía un día extrañamente soleado y cálido y todos querían disfrutarlo...menos su gemelo, quien estaba raro últimamente, más de lo normal. Este le contó que había descubierto secretos muy oscuros, unos que incluían a los Northwest. Ante esto Mabel rió, Pacifica era su amiga y él era un paranoico.

También decía cosas raras sobre el prefecto de Slytherin, ¿cómo se llamaba?...ah si, Bill. Según su hermano una vez su ojo, de color dorado al igual que su cabello, adquirió un color celeste brillante cuando vio a Dipper y Bill rió como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Además de que en las noches escuchaba una voz, muy parecida a la de Bill, diciendo "Pine Tree" una y otra vez.

Estaba alucinando por dormir poco. ¡Como si Biil pudiera hacer algo malo a Dipper!

Paso más de veinte minutos buscando, iba a darse por vencida cuando un sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

Fue a donde parecía venir aquel sonido. —¿Pacífica? — dijo preocupada al ver a su compañera en el suelo rodeada por un montón de libros y documentos viejos, con las mejillas empapadas.

La rubia trató de apartar las lágrimas aún sabiendo que era inútil aparentar que estaba bien.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Mabel se arrodilló a su lado. Al ver que no contestaba siguió preguntando.— ¿Alguien te lastimó?—negó con la cabeza entre sus piernas —¿Quieres que me vaya?— negó de vuelta —¿Quieres hablar?— silenció. Luego de un momento Pacifica tomó aire tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

—Mi familia...

Le contó todo lo que había descubierto, cómo su familia ayudó al Señor Tenebroso durante todo ese tiempo, las vidas y familias que habían arruinado en otra época, como todo el dinero venia de engaños y estafas, toda la sangre derramada para que ellos vivieran donde estaban. Mientras seguía hablando la castaña le acariciaba la espalda y apartaba suavemente las lagrimas que caían.

—Ahora entiendo porque tenia que estar en Slytherin. Cuando llegara el momento yo me uniría a los mortífagos y ellos no confiarían en alguien que no es de esa casa. ¡Me convertiré en un monstruo al igual que ellos!

De pronto Mabel se removió buscando algo. Se acerco un poco más, le puso un par de stickers en su uniforme y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—No, no es así. Pudiste elegir Gryffindor porque quiste.— apartó una lagrima— Eres fuerte y tienes mucho valor. Siempre vas con la frente en alto porque tienes confianza en ti— sus ojos marrones adquirieron intensidad— No tienes que ser como ellos. ¡Puedes ser mejor de lo que ya eres!— finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sólo que esta vez acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa. La primer sonrisa que le dedicaba a alguien desde que llegó.

Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Mabel y murmuró un _gracias_ que sólo ellas pudieran escuchar.

El resto del día se la pasaron juntas afuera bajo el sol, con Mabel parloteando sin parar y Pacifica escuchándola.

Aunque más tarde la rubia se sacara los stickers (que decían "eres el mejor" y "sonríe") se aseguró de guardarlos en un lugar seguro.

Ese fue el día en que encontró a su primer y verdadera amiga.

* * *

*: supongo que en el mundo mágico no saben que es la ortodoncia.

Pueden verlo como quieran, como amigas simplemente o algo más, lo dejo al criterio de cada uno.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos ^-^/


End file.
